Average Friday
by NillaNomNom
Summary: So if Russell and Minka are humans, what does that make Blythe? Their pet goldfish? ... No, wait. Don't answer that.


A more descriptive oneshot with more detail and other things. Fluff sprinkled here and there... and they're humanized! Russell is a full-time librarian who works at the Big City's local library, and Minka is a college student who is enrolled in the biggest art academy in town. They're going steady at the moment and share an apartment, despite the fact of the small age difference. I believe that Russell is a little older than her. :P Minka also teaches gymnastics to children during her break from school as a summer job.

Disclaimer: I have no intentions of owning LPS, any of the books that are mentioned, also shows, or the Blue Beetle who is on screen.

* * *

Average Friday

A neatly dressed Russell Ferguson entered his apartment that late Friday evening. The Big City's library was hard at work on the preparation of summer time reading. With his love for education and the ever growing mind, Russell gladly volunteered to take the night shift of browsing the best of the best children's literature of every genre. The young man quietly peered inside his apartment. It was the same as always... except a certain cheerful girlfriend was not there to greet him! The librarian scrunched his freckled nose as he peered around the dark kitchenette. All that he heard was the dishwasher humming a fresh batch of silverware in its grasp.

Russell set down his keys and work bag on the counter top and walked into the living room. A small lamp was dimly lit on a cabinet table and spread out on the couch was his loving girlfriend, Minka Mark. Fast asleep from a heavy dosage of Chinese take-out that was still on the coffee table, which was unsurprisingly becoming cold. The television set was on, flickering paced frames of a cartoon that Russell had never seen before in his life. On the screen was a Latino man dressed in gray running through a blizzard. A strange blue tech crawled out from his back and quickly transformed him into a blue bug. His eyes flashed red before he dangerously leaped into action. As a boy, Russell had grown up on Ed, Edd, and Eddy (as goofy it sounded) or Hamtaro, which was unbelievable, considering Minka had gotten him into the anime as a child. His pals Sunil and Vinnie used to rip on him all the time about it. He smiled at the memory.

He sat on the arm of the sofa and began to tug playfully at one of Minka's pink pigtails. She moaned and shifted her position, flailing an arm out from underneath her body. The redhead couldn't keep himself from grinning as he avoided her sleepy grasp. Minka's arm fell stiff, colliding between the sofa and the table. It whipped back and forth, causing the girl to slowly open her baby-blue eyes. She lifted her head with very little energy. She blinked a couple of times when she was looking into the soft green eyes of her boyfriend.

"Hey," she said rather hoarsely. She managed a yawn and stretched. "How was unpacking? Find any good books for the kids?"

Minka scooted over and pat the cushion next to her, which Russell gladly took. She reached for the remote and put the show on pause. The man wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders and kissed her right temple. Minka giggled and dove into his chest, feeling the coziness of his brown sweater vest. Russell pet her hair and leaned his head back.

"It was great," he said, genuine honesty taking over. "And I certainly did. _Mr. Rabbit and the Lovely Present_, _Dazzle the Dinosaur_, _Rainbow Fish_, _The Magic School Bus_, _Lord of the Flies_..."

Minka's eyes widened at the last book he mentioned. "No!" she gasped with disbelief. She playfully smacked his shoulder as soon as she saw the goofy grin spread across his face.

"Sorry, Bubblegum," he snickered, using her pet name, "Couldn't help myself."

She pecked him on the cheek. "It's all right," she said, brushing the shoulder that she had smacked, "I forgive you." Her eyes moved to the table and her cheeks started to blaze, overlooking the opened boxes of foreign food. "Uh, sorry about the mess... I was actually studying before I fell asleep. What time is it, anyway?"

Russell glanced at his wristwatch. "Nine twenty-two." He pointed to the mess before them and then television in the corner of the room. "You call this studying? Minka, you have a final next week!"

"Technically it isn't a final, sweetie," she laughed, squeezing and shaking his stubble chin. "It's more of a small portfolio that is due before three p.m."

"Well, it's the same to me," said Russell with a pout. He crossed his arms in a huff.

"I'm nearly finished, Russell," she smiled. "I just need to tweak with the finalized sketch on my revised result. That's why I'm watching this cartoon, to improve in my ability to draw more than splatter paint all over the walls." She stopped momentarily to nuzzle her nose under his chin. "And besides, after I'm done with this semester, I'll be able to hang out more with you this summer. I'll stop by the library and give you handmade lunch... and then you can do the same thing whenever I'm teaching gymnastics."

Russell blushed at the thought. Other than ordering Chinese take-out or pizza during Friday nights, he had to admit that he was an okay cook. But having Minka's leftover spaghetti was even better. Drawling a sigh of defeat from his throat, the young man's fingers interlocked with the girl's. Her blue eyes sparkled as she flashed her white teeth at him, making Russell melt inside.

"Fine, but-"

Minka leaped into his arms and kissed him straight on the lips in thanks for the persuasive agreement.


End file.
